Cake, Presents and Yachiru
by xLucidSky
Summary: A story about Yachiru's birthday, what she receives, Kenpachi's reaction to one of her presents and overall the chaos one day can cause throughout the entire Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

"Ken-chan..."

Kenpachi felt a poking on the side of his face.

"Ya Yachiru?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Um, the 12th?" Kenpachi said starting to sit up.

"Yep, so what does that mean?" Yachiru said starting to get excited.

"Birthday?"

"Yaaayyy, Ken-chan remembered!" Yachiru said jumping up and down.

That's right, today was February 12th, and that means Yachiru was in for a birthday party. She been going on about it for quite a few months now, specific details like who must attend from the human world, what her cake must have on it, and most importantly what presents she wants. when Kenpachi and her had gone to the human world (that is why Ichigo now has a broken arm) she had seen many toy stores and had gone in all of them, pointing out what she wanted for this year. Kenpachi had made her hopes drop just a little with a "maybe" on every item.

_Hehe, she's gonna be so surprised when she unwraps everything!_

Kenpachi rubbed his hands together and started to laugh demonically.

"Ken-chan are you okay?" she said looking at him weirdly.

Oh, um, ya Yachiru I'm just fine." he said kinda embarrassed_._

"I'ma go wake up Feathers and Panchiko, be right back!" she said.

"Wait Yachiru!"

"Huh?"

Kenpachi held up two buckets of ice cold water.

"Because it's your birthday, I'll let you do it." He said the evil smile on his face.

" Mwhahahaha!" Yachiru laughed, her smile the mirror of Kenpachi's.

It was then later said that the screams and demonic laughter of the 11th division could be heard all across Seireitei, even making Head Captain Yamamoto shutter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo Yachiru!"

Yachiru popped out her head from her room.

"What?"

"You've got people to see you"

"'Kay hold on a sec!" Yachiru tied the obi on one of her nice kimonos and stepped out. Her eyes widened at who it was.

"Ichi!" she exclaimed.

"Happy Birthd- AHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed as Yachiru ambushed him.

"Hey, hey Ichi guess what?"

"What Yachiru?"

"Ken-chan said that he wouldn't fight Ichi today 'cause he broke your arm and 'cause he doesn't want to be all bloody on my birthday!"

Ichigo had just silently thanked God for answering his prayers, as he was only coming to the Soul Society for Yachiru's birthday and if he hadn't came Kenpachi would've hunted him down and skinned him.

"You know more than just me is here." Ichigo said hopefully, trying to get Yachiru off him.

She peeked past him.

" Your right Ichi! It's Jiggles, Muscles and Pencil too!" Yachiru said hopping over to them.

Ichigo sighed with relief, as Yachiru was off him. Then Ichigo felt an all to familiar reiatsu engulf him.

"Glad you could make it, Ichigo." Kenpachi said smiling wildly at the terrified teen.

"Yachiru said that you weren't going to hurt me!"

"No Ichi, I said Ken-chan wasn't going to **fight** you" Yachiru said clarifying.

Kenpachi laughed.

"Oh calm down Ichigo, I'm not gonna hurt you! Although next time I have to kick your ass twice as hard."

"Guys, a little help?" Ichigo said to his friends.

"Sorry, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said blushing.

"Nope." Uyru said turning away.

"Chad, c'mon not you too." Ichigo said hopefully.

"Sorry Ichigo."

"Hey, hey Ichi,what did you get me?" "Oh um, you'll see when it's time to open presents." Ichigo said still trying to escape Kenpachi. She sighed.

"OK, fine."

* * *

><p>And so Yachiru went along greeting her guests. <em>Byakushi,Pineapple head, Ichi and friends<em>,_ Re-chan, Miniskirt -chan_,_ Sicky, Pinky, Glasses_, _Ken-chan, Pankicho, Feathers_, _almost everybody's here!_

"Hey Ichigo!" yelled Ikkau

"Yeah?"

"Come help me move Yachiru's cake."

"Okay!" he answered, running toward Ikkau.

_Is her cake that big, that he needs help moving it?_

His question was soon answered. Not only was Ikkau carrying it, so was Renji, Yumichika (with much complaining)and Byakuya(making Ichigo's jaw drop at the sight).

"Where the hell did you get a cake this big?" Ichigo said rushing over.

"Go underneath and push up. And we didn't buy it." said Yumichika

"Who...did?" grunted Ichigo

"Take a wild guess." said Renji.

At that second they all (including Byakuya) imagined Kenpachi walking into a bakery in the Soul Society demanding a cake this big. This caused them to laugh, even making the noble smirk.

"Okay here, put it down here." said Ikkau.

They let it down gently and breathed a sigh of relief. Then, at that moment Kenpachi stepped out, holding a pile of presents, nearly twice the size of him.

"Zaraki taicho, do you need any help?" said Onohana, making it more of an order than a question.

"Don't suppose I have a choice, now do I?" he grunted

"Nope." she said, smiling kindly.

She went and took half of the presents.

"Are these everybody's presents to her?" she questioned.

"Nope."

"All from you?"

"Che, maybe." he said smirking.

They put down the presents next to the cake.

"Thanks Restu."

"Your welcome Zaraki taicho."

Yachiru ran and jumped onto Kenpachi's back. "Hey Re-chan!"

"Happy Birthday Yachiru- chan." she said producing a present.

"Wow, thanks Re-chan!" she said ready to tear apart the paper.

"Not yet." said Kenpachi, snatching away the present

"Awww, please Ken-chan?"

"Nope."

"OK, fine." she huffed. She got down and skipped away, knowing that some person was hiding candy.

"You spoil her, you know." said Onohana

"Che, so? She needs the spoiling." he said watching her run off.

"She does?" Onohana said turning to him.

" She's gonna need it for a while, since, you know, my accident."

"I understand what you're saying, Zaraki taicho."

He sighed. That's all he ever tried to do now. Spoiling her. She was almost completly like herself again, since after the Hollow incident. She still constantly had nightmares about it though. She slept with him every night and waited right outside the door when he had a Captain's meeting. _I'll spoil her as long as I need to, and I'll keep spoiling her after that. _He watched her. Even when she was laughing, smiling, if she wasn't around him, there was a tint of fear or worry of what might become of him while she was away. He felt a sudden weight on his back.

"Hey,hey Ken-chan, is it cake time?"

"Sure, it's cake time" he said smiling at his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ken-chan come look!" said Yachiru. He turned and looked out at her.

"What?"

"Look at what Ichi and friends got me!" He looked at what she was pointing at. It was a black net on top of short metal rods, or that's what he thought.

"What is this thing?" he asked as he walked over.

Orihime, who was reading off the directions looked up from the booklet. "It's called a trampoline Zaraki taicho!

"Trampoline,eh? What does it do?"

"Hold on a sec and you can see."said Ichigo

"Come here Yachiru!"

"Is it finished Ichi?"

"Yep, so climb up on here and start jumping." he said

"Start jumping?"

"Yep" She hopped onto it and went into it's middle. She started to jump, slowly at first and then increased strength. She started to go higher and higher.

"Wo-ow Ken-chan this is so-o much fun!" He watched giggle as she hopped around on it.

"Okay, move over, I'm going on."

"Ehh? I don't if it will hold you taicho!" warned Ikkau

"What was that?" Kenpachi said, making his reistu jump.

"N-Nothing t-taicho." Ikkau said taking a few steps back.

"Che." He climbed onto the trampoline and started to awkwardly jump around. He started to soar far above Yachiru and everybody else. Then as he hit the net of the trampoline, Yachiru took the chance to jump onto his shoulder.

"Wow Ken-chan, you sure can jump high!"

"Hold on tight Yachiru!" he said, moving his direction so they would land on the grass. They hit the ground with a hard _thud_ and a small crater formed under his feet. She giggled.

"That was fun Ken-chan!"

"Heh, I'm glad."

"Damn Kenpachi, I thought you were gone!"said Ichigo

"Hey, how much did you spend on this?" he inquired.

"Enough to make it so you won't try to kill me next time we fight?" Ichigo said hopefully.

"Che, fat chance of that happening." he said smiling wildly.

"Can we open up my other presents now?" Yachiru suddenly asked. Kenpachi looked at his daughter's eager face and then at her growing pile of gifts.

"Sure, lets open them up."


	4. Chapter 4

And so Yachiru went along opening boxes and tearing paper. Orihime had gotten her another present (she had helped pay for the trampoline). She had gotten her a doll that came with outfits and some furniture. Uyru had gone and sewn together Shinigami robes for the doll and made Yachiru a kimono. It was pink, purple and black. He even blushed a tiny bit when told it was pretty.

Onohana and her lieutenant had given Yachiru a painting set. Toshiro and Mastumoto (Mastumoto picked it out and Toshiro just put his name on it) had gotten Yachiru a gift certificate to a candy shop. Head Captain Yamamoto and his lieutenant had simply given her little treats (gone upon receiving).

Captain Ukitake had given her some candy and a few dollars. From everybody else she either got little toys, money or candy. The present she got from Renji and Byakuya however, was one she would drive everybody crazy with. Literally **drive** them crazy. Byakuya had given money to Renji, and he went into the human world. He had found the seemingly perfect present. It was perfect, up until, she started to use it. It was white, pink and could be extremely obnoxious when in her possession. That's right, it was a battery powered toy Jeep. When she had received the huge box she squealed with delight. Renji put it together for her on the spot. When she sat in it and discovered how to use it, the demonic grin that showed she was Kenpachi's daughter became clear on her face.

Nobody at the party was safe anymore. She would mow down anyone in her way, squealing with delight. The victims went as so: Yumichika, Ikkau, Renji, Ichigo, miscellaneous members of different squads and at last, Toshiro and Byakuya. He was the last as his scarf became entangled in the wheels and made it come to a halt. The noble, tears here and there on his clothing, along with everybody else were now on the ground, slightly muddy as it had rained a few days ago. Kenpachi walked up to Yachiru. He looked down at and she looked back up at him.

_Is Ken-chan mad at me?_

A demonic smile passed onto his face. He bent down, untangled the scarf and looked back at her.

"How about I try?" he said, his demonic laugh starting back up.

Her face once again mirrored his and she got out. He stepped in and sat down. She hopped onto his back and they laughed together. The toy lurched forward, and the victims were ran over, again and again, the father and daughter laughing demonically the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenpachi flopped down on his futon. He sighed heavily and thought about today's events. First he was woken by Yachiru, then they poured ice cold water all over Ikkau and Yumichika for a wake up call. He could help but laugh out loud again at how loud they screamed and how hard Yachiru giggled at the sound and sight. Next, he set up outside and then harassed Ichigo for a good laugh.

Then everybody started to arrive and he brought out all his presents for her. As Unohana helped him with it, he had to remember her sad time when he was injured.

A shiver went up his spine at the thought of her crying face. He shook his head, trying to forget it and remembered the first present she opened. He thought about her laughter and wide eyes of wonder as they jumped on the so called "trampoline". He smiled. She was truly happy at that moment. He remembered her face when she saw her epically huge cake.

_She's gonna be on sugar high for the rest of the month_...

He remembered the moving car thing that The Kuchuki Princess and his lieutenant had got her. Now** that** was a fun toy. Kenpachi was having just as much fun now, remembering today as Yachiru had earlier. He started to laugh demonically when the memory of her face when she received all his gifts popped up. As he went through the rest of the memories he started to wonder where she had gone.

A hell butterfly slowly wove into the room. As it reached him, he listened to its message. It was Head Captain Yamamoto"s harsh voice.

_Go and find your lieutenant. She is playing with that horrid toy car and several Shinigami have been injured._

It slowly faded away into nothing. He groaned and got up.

_She's my daughter all right_...

He then went to go and find the little Shinigami.

* * *

><p>"But, Ken-chan, I'm not tired!" Yachiru stated as he carried her and her toy back to the barracks.<p>

"Surprise, surprise. You probably won't be after all that cake you ate." he said. She smirked.

"It was good cake Ken-chan." she said, giggling and climbing onto his back.

"Good, you probably would've enjoyed their faces when I asked for it." he said, laughing slightly. She laughed quietly and a small yawn came to her.

"Tired?" he asked hopefully.

"You... wish..." she said, drifting off to sleep. They soon reached the barracks and Kenpachi was about to put her in her own bed, then stopped. 

_She always wakes up crying if she's alone..._

He went back to his room and lay her down on the bed. He slipped off his sandals, socks and haori. He lay down next to her and stared up at the ceiling, pale in the moonlight. He looked at her. She had a little smile plastered on her face and was breathing slow and evenly. He smiled and pulled her close. His eyes closed and he too fell asleep, a smile on his face, his breathing slow and even.


End file.
